White Day Special Judgement Day sequel
by MsFuyu
Summary: Rukia's all alone this time now that it's white day. Has Ichigo exacted his revenge on her? Or is there another reason?


© Copyright 2011

Written work by MsMifuyu

* * *

A/N: I was really looking forward to writing a white day special (sequel to Judgement Day VD Special), so I invested my mini amounts of free time into writing this sequel. I hope you like it =) And I promise I'll try to get back into frequent writing asap.

love,

Mifuyu

* * *

"_I won't be here for the important day, so I'll just give you this now," he placed the little white box lightly into her hand. _

"_What is it?" she forced a smile._

"_Open it," _

_Lifting the lid slowly off the box, a flashing white light blinked from it, engulfing her vision. _

Her eyes felt heavy as she opened them. The book she'd fallen asleep reading lay next to her head, the book mark having not been properly placed in. Her light was still on, even as the sun started seeping in.

Rukia's eyes hovered to the calendar next to her study desk. It was that day already. She must've been subconsciously waiting for it… she wanted to kick herself for leaving her light on. If she hadn't woken up, she could've seen what he'd given her.

Maybe this was the world's revenge for making him wait the whole of Valentines' Day. Rubbing her face, she looked at the clock. It was only five in the morning. How typical of her. Throwing her blankets off her, she slid off the queen sized bed and sat at her desk. The messy note, though in his best handwriting, placed carefully next to all the presents he'd given her since they first started dating.

**I need to talk to you** it read.

Ribbons, stuffed toys. Everything a girl would want.

But why? Why did he have to join his parents out of the country for this particular day?

A cloud of disappointment hung over her as she conjured up the memory,

_He scratched his head,_

"_Actually, my family's going with our dad to America. Some special conference is happening so the flights and accommodation are all free. My dad suggested our whole family just take a vacation there or something,"_

_Rukia laughed,_

"_And?"_

"_And what?" Ichigo tilted his head in confusion,_

"_If it's just a vacation then why are you being all serious about it?"_

"_Well… it's on white day." _

_Her lips pressed together tightly at this. _

"_Oh."_

"_I'll get you something from America then. That'd be even better."_

"…"

_Pulling her in for a hug, he sighed. _

"_It's just white day. A stupid day. But I'll be here on your birthday, at Christmas, we'll pray together at New Years and more."_

_Inwardly bashing herself for preparing such a stupid thing to say, Rukia outwardly giggled,_

"_Of course I know you'll be here. You're right. White day _is_ stupid."_

Hunching her back whilst leaning her head on her table, she lifted her head up and down, letting it hit the table every time. The thud every time killing so many brain cells.

"Why didn't you just wish him well, baka," she muttered to herself, "You just had to act cool and all, even though you were looking forward to what he'd get you. Baka baka baka."

She continued like this until it was time to get prepared for school.

As she walked, near trudging, into the school gates, she wanted to hurl when she saw the myriad of boys giving presents back to girls. The myriad of couples walking lovingly together, a girl with a whopping large present in her hands whilst her boyfriend's arm was around her shoulders.

Rukia walked quicker in the direction of her classroom, only to be bombarded by more couples lining the hallways, laughing together around corners.

It was as if she and Ichigo had already broken up and she was avoiding images reminding her of him.

But he didn't know she was so inwardly immature. If he knew, he'd probably have never asked her out. She really _did_ want a present. She really _did _want to laugh with him and hug him in thanks for that present. But the sole fact that he wasn't _here_ had her stare gazing downwards. Like an empty shell, she walked into the classroom. Of course, the two seats at the back were empty. Ichigo in America whilst Renji… perpetually tardy.

Rolling her eyes, she faced forward gain, before listening to the boring lessons for the day.

As the lunch bell rang, she wanted to talk to Renji, to find solace in a friend who might've been missing Ichigo as much as she was. But as much as she waited for him to arrive, he never burst through the doors with his tattoos running across his face, his teeth grit.

Perhaps even he had someone he needed to give things to. Ugh.

How did Ichigo manage to maintain his _patience_ for the whole day on Valentines' Day! Imagining it now, she would've walked up to herself and demanded a present. It had only been a day since Ichigo left, but it felt like her heart had been torn out from her chest from the loneliness tugging at her.

Dejectedly, she looked back forward, where the same girl who hoarded Ichigo on Valentines' Day with bought chocolates sat. Rukia's eyes had only landed on her for a second, but they met with her glaring eyes. She sneered as she walked past, flaunting her large breasts and shorter than short skirt. Rukia shrugged it off. After Ichigo and she had first started going out, she was the attention of that girl's group of bullying antics, however stupid the pranks were.

It was the typical marker on desk writing "whore" every day. Tacks in her indoor shoes. Death threats shoved into her desk.

Of course, Ichigo being the idol of the school, it was to be expected.

She silently giggled. For Ichigo, Rukia would endure anything. He was everything she'd ever wanted and more. Someone who understood her and loved her for who she was, not what she looked like. Even on their first date, she wore the ugliest thing she could find, yet he made no comment on it. He just greeted her and continued their conversation from the day before as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

In fact, she believed, she could even wear a potato sack on one of their dates and he wouldn't care.

_What a baka_ she thought fiercely, but her emotions betrayed her as a tear escaped her eye.

Two men in black suits with dark sunglasses walked in, getting interest from everyone in the class. Little cords hung from their ear down to their neck.

"Kuchiki Rukia," the taller one said to her, his posture immaculate. He gestured to the shorter one who unfolded the laptop that rested under his arms in front of her.

In one quick tap, Ichigo's face appeared on the screen.

"Rukia," his beautiful voice echoed throughout the now silent room, "I'm really sorry I couldn't be there…But just… listen to the guys okay?"

And just as quickly as his face had appeared, it disappeared when the same man slammed the laptop shut.

"You're going to have to come with us, Miss Kuchiki," the short one insisted,

"… and why's that?"

"If you ever want to see Kurosaki Ichigo again,"

"Ichigo's was just… he's in America! There's no way you have him, baka!" she said half laughed.

"Are you sure?" was all it took.

Rukia stopped. Standing up, she left the classroom with the two men in suits trailing behind her. As she walked out, she felt the stares of everyone in the class on her back. Whispers and laughs beginning as she walked out.

A bad feeling formed in her stomach.

So they'd tricked Ichigo's family into going on a free trip and kidnapped them… She was going to be the collateral for Ichigo's release before he could get the money. Then she'd be tortured for days on end before he got the money. But Ichigo's family didn't have that much money and could never get that much money all in one go, she'd be kept there for days. Weeks. Possibly _months_. These guys would kill her, then tell him she was still alive and take the money he'd collected so far. Then they'd kill him so there was no evidence. Then the whole cycle would happen again but on someone else…

Rukia's pessimistic mind was in a whirl.

"Where are we going?" she asked pointlessly, not even expecting an answer.

"Somewhere special," the taller man's voice softened noticeably compared to his act before. Both men's postures gradually returned to a normal slight slouch as they trod down the hallways, getting attention from every person of every classroom they passed. Rukia heard the incessant gossips,

_I heard she's in the mafia_

_Why else do you think Sana backed off a little?_

_Her parents are the bosses of Yakuza_

Ignoring them, she faced forward. Instead of going out the front where she'd be shoved into a van and tied up as she expected, they went out the back of the school. Even teachers walked by but didn't say anything.

"Where to now?"  
"The forest," the shorter man grinned, causing the shiver that ran down Rukia's spine.

"Why's that?"

He waited a moment before answering,

"No reason."

Rukia tensed up as she continued walking. Never had she noticed the pathway that led into the small grouping of trees everyone called a "forest". Had it been there before? On either side of the path were little glowing lights that glowed on and off, on and off.

At the edge of the path, the two men stopped. Rukia turned around,

"What?"

"This is where we blindfold you,"

"Huh?"

"It's in the instructions," the shorter man shrugged.

"What instructions? For what!"

They simply shrugged before one of them pulled her glasses off and a blindfold was shoved over her eyes, more gently than she expected, before tying her wrists together behind her back. The hair tie was slipped off her pony tail as they lightly nudged her forward, pulling her along when the path swerved and changed direction. Finally, after her senses were heightened and walking for what felt like forever, she could feel the breeze on her shoulders and through her hair. Did they emerge from the forest or what?

"…where are we now?"

There was no answer.

"Hello?"

She began to panic. Worse still than getting taken away by strangers who her cynical mind had labelled as scary and not to be approached was the fact that she'd been shoved into a place she wasn't familiar with, not knowing the purpose of this activity.

A set of hands lightly gripped her shoulders, moving her forward before pushing her down onto a seat. The hands untied the rope on her wrists before seemingly disappearing.

"…" she sat quietly for a long while before anything happened.

"I'm surprised," Ichigo's voice said, "you haven't bothered taking your blindfold off yet."

Upon hearing his voice, Rukia tore off the blindfold just to make sure it was him. Her relieved face said it all when her eyes managed to meet his.

"Hello Rukia,"

"…What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I was giving my _girlfriend_ a surprise for White Day…" her confused stare made him tsk at her, "look around you Rukia,"

She followed his instructions and was astounded by what she saw. They were sitting in a gazebo type structure surrounded by trees and vines intertwined with magnificent lights wrapped around the poles. The lights glowed on and off, as if they were in a sea of stars.

"This is… beautiful." She looked at him lovingly, "But…I thought you were in America!"

"How else did you think I'd get away from you without suspicion for half a day?"

Rukia laughed, relieved.

"I thought those guys… kidnapped you or something,"

"Who?"

"Those… guys in black suits," she wiped a tear away. Ichigo guffawed.

"Really? Those guys are my cousins! I can't believe you… you…"

He snorted whilst laughing.

Rukia nodded angrily,

"Why would you do that! Why would you make me think you were… you were…" her eyes bubbled with tears. Ichigo's eyes widened before he rushed to her side and hugged her.

"I'm sorry…" he said, "If it makes you feel any better, whilst helping me with the lights Renji got his shirt caught on a branch and ended up tearing his shirt to shreds,"

At this, Rukia couldn't help but laugh.

"Oi! That was supposed to be between you and me!" Renji's voice came from a top a nearby tree. He scowled whilst squatting, shirtless and with phone in hand. Rukia had to hold her stomach from laughing so hard at his stupidity.

"I'm sorry I tricked you, but it was for a good cause,"

"It's fine…"

"I even planned it for the middle of the day so you didn't have to wait too long…" Ichigo continued.

"Are you suggesting something?" she questioned him.

"No, nothing," his eyes widened as he looked innocently away.

Rukia giggled, cupping his face with her delicate hands before leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," he replied, leaning his forehead against hers whilst grinning stupidly at her.

A flash went off and Ichigo and Rukia had to look up in amused anger. Renji shrugged,

"You would do the **same** if you in my position," he reasoned. Ichigo nodded at Renji, who immediately started typing quickly on the phone.

As he looked back, he thought this the perfect time to bring out a small white box.

"Happy white day," he said, placing it in her hands.

"What is it?"

"Open it,"

Lifting the lid slowly off the box, was a necklace with a sticker photo of the both of them stuck in the locket. The white gold shone so brightly, it was like the tears were reigniting in Rukia's eyes from the brightness.

"It's beautiful," was all she managed.

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled at her. "So…"

"So…" she mimicked, looking at him expectantly,

"Do you like this year's white day?"

She waited a moment before nodding vigorously at him,

"Definitely,"

Whilst this was happening, at school, everyone's cell phone ringtones went off as they received emails. Upon pressing the 'open' button, a picture of Ichigo and Rukia smiling as they leaned their foreheads together would pop up, and as the message was scrolled down, it would read:

**Rukia Kuchiki is my girlfriend**

**Piss off haters or you'll face my fury**

The sender of the message would read: Ichigo


End file.
